fantendotestfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3
NULL EPISODE SCRIPT BY: Mariothemovie intro plays: featuring the show's [[The Adventures of Ismail/Main Theme|main theme] along with the team members, including Peira Noid, Mason, Lucazs, Savant the Goetian, Tucker, Dennis, Light, David, and Aingeru.] Ismail: - The episode starts here! sits on a couch in the lobby of a hotel near the beach they recently went to, with Peira at his side. Mason: - We should do that again. Mason: - Soon. scoots closer to Peira. Mason: - Very soon. slaps Mason, and stands up off of the couch. Tucker and Ismail then walk over, holding a large load of luggage. Tucker: - Erm... Hey, guys? Could you give us a- Ismail: - Our room's number 225 on floor 3! throws the room key at Peira, and she catches them. Peira: - Yeah, whatever. [Peira pushes Ismail, making him fall over on Tucker. The luggage flies everywhere, and Ismail and Tucker are on the ground, covered in clothes and other stuff that the main cast would pack in their luggage. Mason laughs, and Aingeru runs over to assist them. The outside of the hotel is shown, and a loud '''SMACK!' is heard.]'' is seen unlocking the door to Room 225. Then, she walks in and lays down in a bed found in the center room. Peira: - Great, there are only two beds, and five of us. dashes into the room with a bandage on his head. Mason: - I'd more than gladly sleep in the same bed as you! [Peira blushes, then makes an angry face. The outside of the hotel is shown again, and a loud '''SMACK!' is heard. Suddenly, it begins to rain. Peira is now seen looking out the hotel room's window, with Mason lying on the ground, covering his forehead.]'' Peira: - Oh, great it's raining. It's f***ing raining. Mason: - Well, I'd more than gladly- [Tucker, Aingeru, and Ismail arrive in the room and throw the luggage they were carrying on the ground with a loud '''SLAM!']'' Ismail: - Hi, guys! It appears that it's raining! Mason: - You don't say? Ismail: - Nevertheless, we cannot hunt demons in this weather! Nor can we go to the beach! Mason: - We can't go to the beach? *begins to weep* Mason: - *gulp* Well, anyway, there are only two beds in this hotel room. We need to decide who sleeps with wh- I CALL PEIRA! Peira: - *facepalm* Ismail: - Only two beds? Why don't we just split them in halves or thir- lights suddenly turn off. Tucker: - A power outage!? Now I can't watch that sexy- Peira: - Well, sh*t. [The door to the room slowly opens. Aingeru: - Well, that sure is odd... walks over to close the door, but he is mysteriously dragged out of the door. Mason, Tucker, and Ismail: AINGERU!!! walks over to the door. Peira: - ...Are you coming or not? Ismail: - Coming where? Peira: - Where the hell do you think? We can't just leave the hotel without Aingeru. Mason: - *chuckles* I understand. SHIPPING WARNING! Peira: - No, it's not like that! He's the strongest of our group, y'know? Mason: - ...Are you coming or not? Tucker, and Ismail are seen standing right outside of the door in the hallway by the room. Peira dashes over, and the four stand side by side, defenses raised. Mason: - Wait a second, I forgot my superphone! Ismail: - Superphone? Mason: - You know, it's like a supercomputer, but a phone. I'll go and get that. It's in one of the bags, I think. Ismail: - Alright, then. Peira: - Just hurry up. runs back into the hotel room. Ismail: - Gee, Tucker, you're rather untalkitive today. Tucker: Erm... I was just... Thinking. Peira: Out of character alert. Tucker: H-Hey! runs up to the group, holding his superphone. Mason: - Hey, guys! I got it! Peira: - That's great. Let's keep going. Ismail: A'ight. group continues, when a hole suddenly forms in the ground. Peira falls down the hole, screaming. The hole then closes. Mason: - No! My love! Ismail: - What? Mason: - Nothing. I guess we'll have to keep searching for her. Ismail: - Uh...okay. Tucker: - (whispering) Fools. group continues walking once again. They simply walk across the hall, and Mason's mouth is moving as they walk. Mason: - And, that's the thing about shipfics, they get their facts wrong, ALWAYS- Ismail: - WHAT THE HECK!? ground begins to shake fiercly when a vine comes out of nowhere, holding Peira, Aingeru, and Tucker. Mason: - Oh, there you are, you silly fu- Ismail: - Uh, Mason... How is Tucker up there if he's right behind us? Mason and Ismail turn around, Tucker is seen covered in darkness, laughing. Mason holds his superphone toward Tucker, and Ismail gets in a fighting stance. Tucker?: - Fools... Mason: - What the hell is going on here!? Ismail: - I knew something was wrong with Tucker all along! Tucker?: - I am not actually Tucker. Mason: - Uh, yeah, we guessed it. Tucker?: - I am... Vyren! Mason: - V...Vy...Vyre? Vyren: - I am a spy sent by Queen Lilith. Ismail: - Well, you sure did a great job hiding it. Come on, Mason, let's get him! Mason: - Kay. presses a button on his superphone, making a staff appear. He charges at Vyren with it, and Ismail jumps at Vyren. Vyren disappears before either of the attacks hit, making them fall on the ground. Ismail: - Ow! Mason: - Well, he sure is fast. charges at Ismail and Mason with a dark flame around him. Mason: - Oh, sh- hits both Mason and Ismail, sending them back. They are both on the ground, mortally damaged. Vines grow from the ground in front of Vyren, and begin to go toward the two. Mason: - Damn it...no... presses a button on his superphone. A timer counting back from five starts. Mason throws the superphone at Ismail, and a barrier grows around him. Mason is then grabbed by a vine and put next to Peira, Tucker, and Aingeru. Ismail: - What is this!? Mason: - It's a barrier that blocks even the most powerful of attacks. Or, at least the most powerful by human comprehension. Maybe it can't go over nine thousand, I don't know. Yeah, I know I could have used this sooner. Anyway- vine tightens around Mason. Mason: - I should stop talking now. Good luck. Ismail: - Yeah. Thanks. Mason: - Just be sure not to drop the superphone. charges at Vyren and punches him in the face. Vyren flies back, then gets up and punches the barrier over and over again in attempt to break it. Vyren: - This is not good. throws his shirt off. Ismail: - ...Did you have to take your shirt off? Vyren: - Prepare for your death. Ismail: - Hm... I wonder what else the superphone can do. presses a button on the superphone. Mason looks up. Mason: - Wait, Ismail, no! outside of the hotel is seen, and then a giant explosion from the second floor and up. The inside is seen again with Mason, Peira, Tucker, and Aingeru lying on the ground, hurt. Ismail stands still, shocked, and his barrier is still intact. The superphone is nowhere seen. Ismail: - Uh, sorry about that! gets up off of the ground, and runs away. Vyren: - I will return soon! Ismail: - Heh. four on the ground get up. Mason: - Didn't I tell you not to press random buttons!? Ohwait, I didn't. Peira: - What just happened...? Aingeru!? Aingeru: - Well that sure was something. Mason: - Something indeed. Tucker: - Yeah, that vine guy kidnapped me the moment I stepped into the hotel. Then, he said something about it being haunted or something. Peira: - Ugh. I'm tired of this sh*thole. Let's get the heck away from here. Mason: - Can we go to Kentucky next? Ohwait, Kentucky no longer exists. Ismail: - The episode ends here! [[The Adventures of Ismail/Ending Theme|Ending Theme] plays, showing the main characters.] Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:Episodes